Moments of Truth
by Bakugods
Summary: A collection of Naruto oneshots about my OTPs, mostly AU and may contain suggestive themes, fluff, angst or lemons / some chapters are based out of songs. ratings may vary. / cover by yours truly


**Moments of Truth**

– a collection of Naruto oneshots about my OTPs, mostly AU and may contain suggestive themes, fluff, angst or lemons / some chapters are based out of songs

I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING**: PAIRINGS ARE NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KakaAnko and others! In all chapters and oneshots, those are the permanent pairings.

**Note**: Please, guys, don't hate on this. Just look for the chapter that has your OTP on it then read on. If you don't find any, then I'm sorry, you wouldn't appreciate And no, I don't accept request, if you're wondering. And this is actually made because I am trying to improve my writing. So basically, take this collection as my practice file. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter one** – _nirvana_

Summary: She brought him peace, happiness and love. And he couldn't ask for anything else. He says his vow on their wedding day.

Rating: K

Pairing: Sasuke &amp; Hinata

* song by Sam Smith

* * *

When he knelt down on his knee and asked for the hand of the love of his life, that's when he knew he's dead set on marrying and loving her forever. Until death does them part. He already resolved his decision, and this is the moment where he'll wait for her answer. Whatever her answer would be, that would be his fate.

If she says no, then too bad. Really bad. Maybe he would be pushing it, or maybe he's the only one ready for them becoming husband and wife. Darn his luck. Darn his love life. He's not good at any of these things – romance or whatever. He's not _Naruto_; good, old, cheerful Naruto, who would do anything to charm the Haruno girl. He's not good at complimenting Hinata, nor is he good at making good dates. He wondered if Hinata still likes him at all. He wondered if they were still meant to be. He wondered if he still deserved her.

But she said yes. She actually said _yes_. When he asked, she was frozen on her spot for a good five minutes, his knee was shaking. Her face was a furious red, her eyes almost swirling, and her head was nodding wildly – he found it so cute. And that nod was the only answer he needed.

She didn't speak at all, and then when she _did _try to utter a word, she fainted. Sasuke didn't know what to do that time. She almost hit the cobblestone, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he caught her an inch before the impact. His face looked troubled, and he checked his surroundings if anyone from the restaurant saw them through the glass doors of their outdoor private table.

Sasuke reserved this spot two weeks prior, and he did everything he could to make it the best and most perfect moment of her single life. He asked – threatened – the head chef to serve her favorite food and the finest wine they have. He'd do anything, even if it costs him to going to jail. He won't care. So long as she becomes happy in the end of everything.

Her happiness is his everything. And he'll risk his life just to see her smile. Hell, that could be the last thing he'll see before he dies. At least he died with her happy.

But thinking about it, Hinata wouldn't exactly be too happy if he died. God, no. She'd bawl her eyes out. She'd cry until there aren't enough tears to let out anymore. She'd cry so much, she could grow an entire garden. He's sure of that. But he wants her to be happy. He hates seeing her, in the least, teary-eyed and depressed. It pains him, and it makes him cringe by just the thought of it.

He'd always blame himself for every tear running down her face. He'd always tell himself that it's his fault. He wasn't there to protect her, he wasn't strong enough to keep her from the bad things in life. He doesn't want that. And from now on, he promises that for the rest of their life, he wouldn't make her cry. He wouldn't make her miserable, he wouldn't make her feel pain and anguish. He'd make sure of that.

And now, on their wedding day, he'd consider her tears. He'd make her tears flow today. He's damn sure he was the reason she was crying, but he understands. He understands her tears. He understands the waterproof makeup – which costs more than a handful; his poor wallet – on her face. He understands it well.

Because –

– she's happy.

And he couldn't ask for anything else.

Her happiness is his happiness.

Heck, for him, smiling is the most painful thing his face could morph into. His cheeks would easily ache, and his eyes and eyebrows would start twitching from the pain of the stretch. But he'd smile for her, if he had to. She preferred him smiling, but he was too stubborn and too stoic to do it. She confessed that a Smiling Sasuke is the most attractive thing she has ever seen; other than a Smirking Sasuke, Sleeping Sasuke and a Frowning Sasuke. She said that Smiling Sasuke was her favorite expression of him.

The last time he actually smiled was when he stayed over her flat a week ago. That was when he woke up with the curtains annoyingly wide open, and the sun blinding him. He wasn't a morning person – not at all – but when he sees the soft figure wrapped around his arms, a smile breaks. And just like that, Hinata woke up to see his stupid grin.

It was awkward, but it wasn't the first time she caught him smiling absently. She was lucky enough that he captured a photo of him, smiling and staring at nothing. He didn't think she knew he knows about the picture she kept as a wallpaper on her phone. But he didn't say anything else; to make sure she won't pass out of embarrassment and a burning face.

She's too fragile.

Right now, it's that part of the ceremony. The moment everyone was waiting for.

The wedding vows.

Now here, Sasuke has no idea what to say. He tried typing the entire thing in the desktop computer at the Uchiha Family Residence, thinking about everything with his heart and mind combined. But it seemed there was nothing he could type right. Every word he typed, it would always sound or look awkward, and he didn't want anything _awkward _on his wedding day. Not when he's going to be married to the love of his life in front of the two greatest families of business and his friends. Especially Naruto, who would surely and no doubt, laugh at him for being a complete whipped idiot.

Like Naruto wasn't one.

He felt the priest nudge the microphone against his chest. He quickly looks up, and he sees the veil-covered face of his soon-to-be-wife and the patient expression of the priest. Sasuke gulps and he shakily grips the handle.

He was quiet for a moment. Until he feels a warm sensation against his hand, and he looks down to see it was Hinata, holding his hand as if to reassure him. He gives her a nervous smile, and squeezes her hand. And she squeezes back.

Sasuke then exhales slowly, and he glances at the guests and back to his beautiful bride. He gazes at her pearly eyes through the lacy veil, covering the rest of her face. She beams at him happily, and he gives her a small yet genuine smile back.

"Ahem," he coughs through the mic as he raises it near his mouth. After that, he suddenly felt the church was too quiet. Too quiet that it gave him more anxiety.

Damn it. He shouldn't be feeling this. It's his wedding, for God's sake. Now, he doesn't know what to say. So he just blurts out the first thing that enters his head. "First of all, who exactly _is _Hinata?" That was weird. But he continues, anyway.

"Obviously, she's a Hyuuga. The famous Hyuuga heiress. She was a shy, timid girl. She kept her hair short – so short, it barely reached the base of her neck. Her face was always red, her eyes always looked down on the floor, and she fidgets and plays with her fingers so often, it was annoying," he smirked slightly when he sees her narrow her eyes at him. He goes on –

"She was a plain freshman girl – over-sized shirts and sweaters, baggy pants and the occasional leggings, but nothing to show off, and always chasing around my best friend," the crowd laughs at that, and Hinata's eyes widen. His smirk only grows wider, "You'd either see her in the library, or on the table at the corner of the cafeteria, sitting on her chair by the window... anywhere isolated. I always see her alone, that I thought she had no friends at all. And I was right. She never did, she never had a single one," his eyelids lowered, "and that made me more annoyed at her than before. It was weird, but I did. And so I approached her. It was a random first meeting, but I had the sudden urge to give her a piece of mind. And I _did_. She was quiet the entire time, but what I didn't expect was her slapping me across the face really hard –" Cue the gasps and snickers. "– and me yelling at her. But she got angry at me, as well. It was fun. It was _funny_. To see her show me her true self, her rage. It felt refreshing. I'd prefer that over the shy demeanor she always shows. And after that, she stormed away. I have no idea where she went that day, but all I know was, I'll go to her again the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Until it became a daily routine. I wasn't obsessed. Not at all. I just found her interesting. That's all there is to it. I kept telling myself that, over and over whenever I doubt. We became close, gradually. But she still hates my guts. And that's when I realized I actually liked her. I even asked the dobe for advice and help," he paused to breathe and he could feel Naruto grinning widely behind him.

"Despite us being good friends, Hinata scolds me a lot. She tells me off that I don't clean up my room, she complains about my hair sticking up like a duck's tail, she keeps on whining about how emotionless I am... yeah, she's loud and annoying. It's something others won't expect from her. And I feel very special to know that I'm the only person that could see her true self. It's flattering to know that she'll only show to me who she really is. I like how she's not afraid of anything when she's around me. And then graduation day came. The day I confessed to her. I was afraid I won't be able to hear the words I want to hear so bad, but what I didn't expect was her saying she liked me back. Really, _really _liked me. I didn't know what I was thinking back then. But I suddenly kissed her right then and there. I won't go into the details, but all I could describe it as is that it was the most perfect moment ever. It was spontaneous.

And then we were official. A lot of people didn't agree, especially her best friends – you know who you guys are – but we got through it. We fought a lot, but our relationship just keeps getting stronger every time. There were a lot of doubts and threats, but we managed to keep our relationship firm. Our dates were always awkward, but we didn't mind. Both of us don't talk much, but that's okay; it's something we both have in common. But nobody knows how much we know about each other. She makes me so happy. Hinata. Every time I'm depressed, she'll always be there. Every time I'm stuck in the darkness of my past, she'll bring me the light. She was always there for me. And I want to be there for her too. Always," Sasuke's breath hitches and he glances at the crowd, to the priest, to the ground and back to Hinata's eyes. His onyx eyes widened slightly. They were watery, he could tell. Her lower lip was quivering uncontrollably and he swore he heard a silent whimper coming from her. Her whole form was shaking, especially her shoulders.

He smiles, so genuine, it broke a larger smile on Hinata's face. Sasuke grips the microphone tighter. He held it so tightly he thought it would break in half.

"All I want to say is..." He sighs, "Hinata. I love you so much. I love you so much, it hurts. I love you so much, I'd risk everything, even my life, just for you," this time, Hinata's shaking her head as if telling him he was being ridiculous again. And yet he keeps talking, his voice becoming quieter and quieter with every word, "Thank you for your sacrifices. Now, it's my turn to do it. I love you, I love you, I love you. Hinata." He breathed her name out as if he has no air left inside him. It's like he exhaled all the oxygen out of his body, repeating the _I love you_'s over and over again.

And there, Hinata was bawling her eyes out. Her tears were uncontrollable, kept streaming down her blushed cheeks. He could hear crying from the crowd too, especially the women.

Sasuke chuckles, and says for the final time. "Hinata, you keep taking me to nirvana."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've been to enough weddings already to make a romantic vow. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
